The Green Eyed Child
by Xiao SuLa
Summary: A child of Elrond's is prophesied to destroy the peace of Middle-earth and is sent away. When she wishes upon a star and returns, what will happen? Legolas/OC or OC/OC *Revealed later, so you gotta read*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am actually typing this directly into the document manager. I don't have Word on my laptop yet, and I just really wanted to type this out. It's a rough idea, and I love your comments that help me be a better writer. If you have any suggestions, please let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR! And the Elvish used is found from a couple websites. I'm sorry if it isn't correct.

* * *

_Beware the green eyed child,_

_Whose powers seems only mild._

_At the turning of the fiftieth year,_

_The child becomes a source of fear._

_Within her heart a grudge will smolder,_

_And gives new meaning to the phrase cold shoulder._

(A/N: I know, it's none too good.)

"We cannot keep her, milord." A female's voice whispered hoarsely.

"She is my daughter. What do you, a mere midwife, suggest?" A harsh male voice whispered back. "To abandon her would destroy my wife." Wide blue eyes stared up at the taller male.

"She must be sent away, milord. You've heard the prophecy." The male rubbed his brow with a slender hand, displacing the circlet which adorned his dark hair. The female looked down at the baby in her arms. "If you don't, when she turns fifty, she shall destroy everything you have worked for." The male looked at his daughter, who was staring at him with keen green eyes. He cupped her tiny face in his graceful hand. The female shifted and slid the girl into the male's arms. "You must decide. I can summon the witch doctor right away." The male stared at the tiny face.

"Go. Fetch him." The male said, turning from the female. "I shall be in the library." He walked away, his long dark hair swaying with his steps.

"Ada," The male turned around from a table, where the baby lay, a scroll clutched in her tiny fists. "man cerig?" The female asked, looking at the baby with her startling blue eyes. Her dark hair flowed down her back in waves. She stepped lightly and set her hands lightly on the mahogany table. (A/N: Ada = Daddy, Man cerig? = What are you doing?)

"Arwen." The male said, cupping his daughter's face. "You have heard the prophecy. We cannot risk keeping her." Arwen's eyes looked at the paper in her sister's hands.

"Endel. What a pretty name for a child you plan to murder." Arwen's voice was sharp.

"Dôl gîn lost." Arwen's father said sharply. "My actions are for the good of the people." (A/N: Dôl gîn lost = Your head is empty)

"Your actions are those of a scared man." Arwen stepped briskly from the room, brushing past the female from before, a male trailing behind her.

"Heru en amin, le suilon!" The male said, bowing low. (A/N: My lord, I greet you! (Formal))

"Gi suilon." (A/N: I greet you. (Informal))

"Lord Elrond." The female curtsied low. "This is Haru." Haru stepped forward, looking a the baby on the table. His long blonde hair was braided back with royal blue ribbons entwined in the largest. This showed his station as a powerful magic user.

"This is the child? Where do you wish for me to send her?" Haru asked, lifting the baby's chin. His eyes caught the paper. "Endel? You've named her?"

"Send her to a new world where magic doesn't exist. This letter is only asking whomever finds her to take care of Endel." Elrond said, his voice tight. Haru arched a pale brow, but kept silent.

"I know of such world. I have traveled to such place in my training." Haru gave a bow to Elrond before turning to Endel. He lifted her with two hands and held her above his head. He start murmuring in Elvish, and both he and the baby began to give off a soft white glow. "I will travel to this world with your daughter, Lord Elrond. I shall watch over her."

"Then you shall never return to Middle-earth." Elrond said, his eyebrows raised. Haru gave a small smile, bowing his head as his blonde hair began to blow in the wind his spell created.

"Then I shall never return to Middle-earth. Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta." Haru looked back to the baby in his hands. Endel gave a happy squeal. "Prepare yourself, young princess." He muttered. (A/N: May your ways be green and golden)

* * *

Author's Notes:

Please let me know what you think. Like I said, this is a rough idea that I had one night. I don't even know where this is going. XD But your opinion matters.  
In this story _Endel_ is Sindarin for Crystal. It is a name that I have used before, and there is no English translation of Endel (probably because I made it up). The real translation of Crystal is Sillima.

My sources for the Elvish used:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just realized that I can't post URLs. XD So, if you want the websites where I am finding my Elvish, just message me.

I'm still hashing out what will happen in this story. I want to hear from you guys about what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR, and I apologize if any of the Elvish is incorrect. I'm using two websites to help me with the words.

* * *

"What child is this who lays to rest, in Mary's lap is sleeping." Haru hid behind a tree, his pale eyes looking out the side, keeping the scene in view. A group of carolers, dressed in old fashioned clothes, walked slowly through the park. They froze as they saw the baby on the ground, wrapped in a thick blanket.

"Oh my goodness!" Several women gasped. One raced forward, dropping her muffler to the snow covered ground. She picked up the bundle.

"There's a note." She said, pulling the paper out of the baby's hands.

"What does it say?" A tall man asked, putting his hand across the woman's shoulders.

"I cannot keep my daughter and raise her as I had hoped. I beg of you to keep her and cultivate her into a beautiful flower. Look after my sweet Crystal." The woman read. She looked back at the baby. "Her name is Crystal." She looked up at the man. "John?"

"We can't leave her here." John looked back to the carolers.

"What is it?" Someone asked.

"A baby. Abandoned here." The woman said, turning around. Several carolers gasped. "John and I are going home."

"Please, continue on." John said. "Samantha and I just want to make sure the child is okay." He looked back at the green eyed child. The other carolers looked at the baby and said goodbye and continued with their singing.

"Call me tomorrow and let me know how things are." One of the women said, patting Samantha's arm.

"Of course. Hurry up." Samantha said, smiling. She and John continued back the way they had come. They didn't notice the shadow following behind them.

"Here, Crystal. Let us just settle you down here." Samantha said, laying Crystal on a bed, swaddled in a large blanket. She sad beside the baby as John came in with a bottle.

"Thankfully Luke just had a baby." He laughed, sitting on the other side of the baby. "Liam just outgrew his crib, and Luke said we can have some of the baby things they have that Liam is too big for." Samantha smiled.

"Your brother is very kind." She said, taking the bottle and and picking Crystal up.

"What are we going to do, Samantha? We do have the means to take care a child, but what happens if her real parents come looking for her?" John asked.

"You needn't fear that." The two jumped and looked to the door where a shadowy figure stood.

"Who are you?" John asked, jumping up from the bed, holding his fists up. The shadowy figure held up his hands in a peace position.

"You needn't fear me, either." He stepped into the light, his blonde hair glinting in the light. "My name is Haru. I am a servant to my Lord Elrond of Middle-earth. I am here to talk to you about the child."

"How did you get in here?" John asked.

"You did not lock your door." Haru arched a pale brow. "Fear not. Once I give you my words, I shall depart. There was a prophecy. This child was destined to destroy the world where I come from. Her father had me bring her here, to a world where magic does not exist. Without magic, she cannot harm anyone." Haru had a serene smile grow on his face.

"What are you talking about? Crystal is from another world?"

"Ah. So the note was translated into your tongue." Haru said. "Aye, Crystal came from a world known as Middle-earth. It is my duty to watch over her, but I am not of this world. She needs human parents. She mustn't know of Middle-earth."

"So, you're just going to stalk her as she grows up?" Samantha asked.

"I shall watch over her, and use my magic to assure that she grows up looking like a normal human." Haru amended.

"She's not human?" John asked.

"She is of the Elf kin." Haru looked at the baby in Samantha's arms. He turned his head, showing his long pointed ears. "From birth to around 12 years, an elf child looks like an angel to all races. From then to around twenty years of age, they look like a normal human, however they do have elven features, heightened senses, more athletic ability, and such. Their ears begin growing around twenty. My magic will prevent her from having the angelic look or from her ears to grow. She will always have the elf senses, though."

"I thought you said magic doesn't exist in this world." John said, arching a brow.

"I have had special training in using magic where none can be found."

"What does she eat?" Samantha asked. John looked back at his wife, surprised to see that she actually believed Haru.

"Depending on her tastes, she can eat anything." Haru turned around. "I shall be...around. If ever you need me, just call out my name." He started walking away, his foots never making a sound.

"Haru!" Samantha called quickly. The elf looked over his shoulder. "Can we really take care of Crystal?" He smiled.

"I do believe you can." And with that, he disappeared.

"Samantha, you don't believe him, do you?" John asked, turning back to his wife. She was staring down at Crystal, who had fallen asleep.

"You saw his ears. You saw his presence. His words rang with truth." Samantha said. She smiled at the baby in her arms. "Besides, isn't that the wish of every parent? To have a special child? Ours is an elf, John. A true and legit elf."

"But no one will ever know. What am I saying?" John scolded himself. "Elves aren't real. Look, I don't mind taking this baby in, but we can't delude ourselves, thinking that she is an elf." Samantha bit her lip.

"Of course, John. We need to go baby shopping now, you know. And file the proper paperwork." Samantha looked at John, her face bright. John smiled softly at his wife, glad that she was happy. They had never talked about having children, but she had come from a large family with many siblings, and he knew she would want to have many kids. This was probably the best thing that had happened to them, despite how illogical it was.

"I love you." He said, sitting behind Samantha and wrapping his arms around her, his face buried in her wavy chestnut hair.

"I love you, too." Samantha turned her face and kissed John's cheek.

* * *

A/N: Slow chapter, I know. Next chapter should be a bit more interesting. :P


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for continuing with my story. :3 I'm hoping to catch some momentum with this next chapter.

I wasn't sure on how much to write about Crystal growing up. It is a LotR fanfic, and there isn't much LotR while she is on Earth.

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR.

* * *

Samantha and John took great care of Crystal, and never told her that she wasn't their biological daughter. Through the years, her parents never noticed anything strange, like pointed ears, making them doubt what they had heard. Crystal did well in school academically, but never showed increased athleticism like Haru had said. Her hearing and eyesight did seem above normal, but it wasn't to a point that made Samantha and Luke suspect that Haru's words were true. They never saw the blonde haired elf again, though Samantha always thought she could see him in the corner of her eye, only to disappear when she turned to look.

Crystal grew tall, hitting six feet by eighth grade. She had dark brown hair that she kept long. Her eyes were still bright green, which many thought was because of contacts. Her skin was pale, no matter how much time she spent in the sun. She was pretty, but no one thought her extremely beautiful.

She didn't make many friends, mostly because she claimed the people were 'too stupid' and 'ignorant'. Her parents worried that she would never make good friends, but Crystal didn't mind not having anyone close to her, besides her family. She could barely stand being around others outside of school and never took well to after school organizations, like CASA (A/N: It's different in different areas. CASA is a thing where students stay after school until their parents get out of work and pick them up).

"Mom, I'm going out with Liam. We're seeing a movie." Crystal said, peeking her head into Samantha's office. The nineteen year old always told her mom what she was doing, knowing that it made her mother feel better.

"Okay, honey. Be sure to get back by eleven. You have your freshman orientation tomorrow." Samantha said, sliding her glasses to the top of her head, pushing back her caramel colored hair.

"Of course, Mom." Crystal grinned. Samantha's hazel eyes searched her daughter's face for any sign of change, as she often did since Crystal turned nineteen. "Uh...do I have something on my face?" Samantha shook herself out of her thoughts.

"No, no. Sorry. You've just grown up so fast." Samantha said, smiling softly.

"Whatever." Crystal grinned. She was used to her mother acting weird at times. She rushed out, her white dress flowing behind her. "Hey, Liam!" She called to her cousin.

"Sup, cuz?" He asked, smirking. He had short blonde hair and brown eyes. He was only an inch taller than Crystal. They had been best friends since they were born, or so their parents gush. "Ready to go?"

"Of course." Crystal slid into the passenger seat.

"Na uh. I've gots a lady friend joining us. You're in the back, cuz." Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Really? Thanks for the heads up." She moved the back seats.

"They grew up so fast." Samantha sighed, watching the two from the front window. John stood behind her, his arms around her waist.

"Yes they do. Seems like yesterday we were out caroling and came across Crystal." John muttered.

"I wish she would go out with more than just Liam, though." Samantha sighed. "I don't know what has made her so anti-social." She put her hands on top of John's. "Is is some way that we brought her up? Is there anything we can do to help?"

"It doesn't bother Crystal. I wouldn't worry about it, honey. I'm sure once she gets to college, she'll find someone she can rely on. It will be her first time being away from her family. It can only do good." John muttered.

"So, Crystal, how is it that you always ace your tests?" Liam's girlfriend asked, looking back at the dark haired girl.

"I'm just good at remembering things." Crystal shrugged and looked out of the window. She liked hanging out with her cousin, she could barely stand his presence, but since they always hung out, he typically brought some of his many friends, which put Crystal in a foul mood. "It's not hard. Really. I listen to my teachers." Liam's girlfriend gave a small snort. Crystal rolled her eyes. 'No one here appreciates how good we have it with our education.' She thought, looking up towards the stars.

"But our teachers sucks." The girl moaned.

"Now, Autumn. You know Crystal worships the ground our teachers walk on." Liam laughed. Autumn joined in his laughter.

"Our teachers are under appreciated." Crystal muttered. Autumn laughed again.

"Don't pay my cousin any mind." Liam said, grinning back at Crystal as he pulled to a stop sign. She sighed and leaned her forehead against the glass.

After the movie, Crystal could barely hide her eye rolls. For one, Liam and Autumn had been exceptionally affectionate. For another, the movie that Autumn had picked out wanted Crystal to claw her eyes out. It was about a group of guys getting drunk and not remembering what had happened. It was completely ridiculous. She hated such movies, and Liam knew it.

"Aw, come on, Chris. You know you get to pick the next one." Liam laughed as Crystal slumped against the back seat, leaning against the window so that she could see the stars.

"Your cousin is so weird!" Autumn whispered. Normal ears would not have picked up her words, but Crystal heard.

"You do know she has the hearing of a cat, right?" Liam laughed, looking back at Crystal's narrowed green eyes. Autumn gasped and looked back. Crystal had adverted her gaze by then.

"Ooops." Autumn giggled.

"Let's get home." Liam said, leaning over and giving Autumn a swift kiss. Crystal gave a loud gag, making Liam laugh again. He started the car. Just as he pulled out, Crystal jumped, seeing a figure leaning against a street light. He had pale blonde hair with ribbons tied into his hair. His ears peeked out from his hair into long points. But when she looked again, he was gone.

'What was that?' She wondered.

"Samantha? Are you coming to bed?" John asked, looking in his wife's study. Samantha was clicking away at her computer, working on a manuscript that she had been creating for years.

"Soon. I just thought of something and need to write it down." Samantha said, her cheeks turning red.

"Don't stay up too late." John turned around and gave a startled yelp as he nearly ran into Haru.

"John?" Samantha looked up and gasped. "You!" She said, standing up.

"I fear Crystal shall try to return home." Haru said, his pale eyes earnest.

"What are you talking about?" John asked, growing angry.

"She knows that she doesn't belong in the world. Haven't you been raising her right?" Samantha felt herself grow angry.

"How dare you doubt how I have raised my daughter!" She shouted. "Besides, you said she can't return home. She doesn't have any magic!" She couldn't believe that she could remember his words. It had been nineteen years since she had seen this man, this...elf. "She doesn't have any of the attributes that you said she would have."

"I have been dampening them with my own magic, but tonight, I saw her, and I felt magic within her. Somehow her magic has grown in this world, something I had thought impossible." Haru explained quickly.

"You saw her? Have you been stalking my daughter?" John roared angrily. Haru held up his hands.

"I will not fight you. Your strength is no match for me. I have only come to ask, why does she feel as if she doesn't belong?" Haru said, his eyes penetrating Samantha. The brunette bit her lip. "You know, don't you?"

"She doesn't connect with kids her age." Samantha finally admitted.

"Sam!" John said sharply.

"Does she connect with adults older than her?" Haru asked.

"Well...Not really. She doesn't connect with anyone other than her family. And I feel that's because they are her family." Samantha said. "Please, you don't think she will try to leave us, do you?" Haru rubbed his smooth chin.

"It's difficult to say. She knows she doesn't belong, but she doesn't know why. That may be our only advantage." He said lowly.

"I don't care what you think. I want you to get out and stay away from my family!" John shouted. He started pushing Haru towards the front door.

"I shall leave. Just, work with Crystal to be more sociable." Haru said, allowing the man to push him.

"Oh, Liam! Lets stop for dinner!" Autumn said, pointing to a Denny's. "I'm hungry!"

"Crystal?" Liam asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I have to be home by eleven, Liam. Freshman orientation tomorrow. You forget?" Crystal asked, arching a brow. Autumn pouted.

"Sorry, Autumn. Can't keep Chris out past her bedtime." Autumn sighed. Crystal, for what felt like the millionth time, rolled her eyes. Movement in the stars caught her attention and she saw a shooting star.

'Oh, how I wish I was in a place where I actually belong. Where people actually understand me. Where I don't feel so...different.' Crystal sighed. 'Star light, star bright, I wish I may, I wish I might.' She gave a little smirk and chuckled to herself.

But when she opened her eyes, the scene around her had changed drastically.

* * *

A/N: Welp, there's chapter 3. I'll keep working on the next chapter. :3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm on a roll. Since I'm on winter break, I'll try and get out most of the story. Can't make any promises, but I do want to try and not have a repeat of my other story, which once took me a year to update...

Disclaimer: I do not own LotR. I am not fluent in Elvish, so I apologize for any mistakes.

* * *

_Beware the Ice Maiden with the green eye,_

_She haunts her prey until they die._

_Alone and abandoned on the mountain side,_

_Death, doom, and destruction will spread worldwide. _

"Where am I?" Crystal asked, standing up. She had been sitting on a fallen log, leaning against a large leaf against the trunk of a tree. Forest met her eyes no matter where she looked. It was dark, nighttime, and Crystal had no clue what to do. She took several deep breaths to calm herself. "Okay. First thing's first. I need to find someone. Preferably not a rapist. Then I need to find out how I got here." She looked around again. There was no path. There was just trees.

"En!" Crystal snapped her head around. (A/N: En! = Look!)

"Who's there?"

"Pedil edhellen?" A voice came from her right. She spun around, her white dress catching on a branch and ripping. (A/N: Pedil edhellen? = Do you speak Elvish?)

"Show yourself!" She called, her voice raising an octave.

"Common tongue it is, then." A voice came from behind her. She spun again, catching the glint of blonde hair. Her mind flew to the man she had seen under the street lamp. "Who are you?"

"My name is Crystal." She said, trying to catch a glimpse of the face of the blonde haired man. He was hidden behind a large leaf. "Who are you?" She asked back.

"Someone of higher position as you." A man stepped out behind Crystal. She turned again and gasped. The man was tall, taller than her, with long pointed ears sticking out from his dark hair. His pale blue eyes stared at her from behind an arrow, which was pointed at her. "What are you doing here?" Crystal had no idea what to say. She pinched her leg, wincing at the pain, but knowing that it wasn't a dream.

"I don't know how I got here, sir." She said, her brain whirling with thoughts. "Really. I just...appeared here." The man narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. Crystal glanced over her shoulder and saw the blonde haired man leaning against a tree. He said something in a different language. Crystal turned her emerald eyes back to the dark haired man.

"We shall take you back to our king." The dark haired man said curtly. "Move." He nudged his arrow in one direction. Crystal tightened her lips and started walking, following the blonde. She didn't see it, but she could feel the arrow trained on her back.

Moving through the forest was difficult. Her dress kept snagging on branches and thorns. The men kept at a quick pace, leaving Crystal breathless within minutes. She lost a sandal, and wasn't allowed to go back to retrieve it.

"Prestad?" The two men stopped and looked to one direction. (A/N: Prestad? = Is there trouble?)

"Legolas, aaye." The blonde man said, bowing low. (A/N: Aaye = Hail)

"Legolas." The dark haired man said, also bowing. They exchanged words with the hidden man. Crystal rubbed her leg with her barefoot. She had no idea what was going on.

Finally, the man stepped out. He, too, was blonde, but Crystal thought he looked much better looking than the other blonde (even though all of the men were attractive, despite their pointy ears). He was tall and had pale blue eyes like the others. He was dressed like them, too, in a green top and brown bottoms that reminded Crystal of Robin Hood. Strapped to his back was a long bow, with intricate carvings.

"Híril, pardon my men. You are trespassing on my father's lands." The man said lightly. (A/N: Híril = Lady)

"I forgive them for that, I guess. I didn't mean to trespass. I'm a bit lost. But, if I may, what are you?" She asked. The man arched a brow.

"My name is Legolas, this is Daugion and Vanafindon, two soldiers in my father's guard." Legolas explained, motioning first to the dark haired man and then to the other blonde. (A/N: Daugion = Of the Soldiers (Elvish for Armand) Vanafidon = Fair-haired (Elvish for Barry))

"That didn't answer my question." Crystal motioned to her ear to explain.

"We are elves." Legolas said, his brow still arched. "I know our appearance is not known to many, but I would have expected another elf to know her own kin." Crystal felt her dark brows fly up in surprise.

"What? You think I'm an elf? That's crazy! I didn't even know elves existed. How could I be one?" She asked, touching her own ears. They were still short and rounded, like they always had been. Legolas stepped closer and lifted her face with his hand. He gave a slight hiss under his breath and released her chin. "What's the matter?" Crystal felt fear gnawing at the back of her mind.

"Release her. Return to the palace, say nothing to no one about her, or I shall kill you myself." Legolas said to the two guards. They bowed and disappeared into the trees. Crystal took a step back. "Run. Run from here and never look back." Legolas said, looking over his shoulder.

"What is wrong?"

"Beware the Ice Maiden with green eye." Legolas said, turning to face Crystal. "I shall take you as far as the mountain. Then, you do what you must, but never return to this forest."

"Are you afraid of me because of my green eyes?" Crystal asked, confused. "Are green eyes that rare here?"

"They are not common, but no one with green eyes is trusted. There is a prophecy of a child with green eyes who shall bring war to this world." Legolas said.

"_Beware the green eyed child,_

_Whose powers seems only mild._

_At the turning of the fiftieth year,_

_The child becomes a source of fear._

_Within her heart a grudge will smolder,_

_And gives new meaning to the phrase cold shoulder._

_Beware the Ice Maiden with the green eye,_

_She haunts her prey until they die._

_Alone and abandoned on the mountain side,_

_Death, doom, and destruction will spread worldwide._"

Crystal felt her eyes widen as he recited the poem. She had no idea what most of it meant, but she could tell that the elf in front of her believed that anyone with green eyes was a threat.

"There is more to the prophecy that has been lost."

"Then why let me go?" She asked, jutting out her chin. It didn't make sense to her logical mind. If someone with green eyes was prophesied to end the world, the only logical response would be to kill anyone with green eyes. Sure, it meant a lot of death, but it would prevent the prophecy from coming true. "You obviously fear that I am this green eyed ice maiden, which I'm not, by the way, so why is it that you let me live? If I truly am her, then it would only make sense to kill me and prevent me from causing this death, doom, and destruction." Legolas looked at her with a suspicious stare.

"Are you telling me to kill you?" He asked slowly. Crystal saw his hand twitch towards his dagger.

"No. I'm just trying to rationalize why you'd let me run away." She said. She pulled her hands into fists, grabbing the sides of her dress, to keep her hands from shaking from nerves. "I mean, letting me go is probably as good as killing me, since I have no way to take care of myself. I have no money."

"You don't need money in the mountains. You just need weapons." Legolas's hand twitched toward his dagger again, this time unbuckling it and tossing it gently. Crystal grabbed it clumsily out of the air. "You are an elf. You will find a way to survive." He said. "Now, follow me." He started walking through the forest, but at a slower pace than the guards. Crystal easily kept up, despite continuing to get caught on branches and thorns.

"Mountains? Are they cold? I don't even have proper clothes. I only have one shoe!" She said, her mind still racing. Legolas didn't say a word. "Could you at least tell me what language you and those other guys used?"

"Sindarin. It's the language of the elves." Legolas finally said.

"Then why don't I know it if I'm an elf?" Crystal asked. Legolas let out a long breath.

"You aren't born knowing a language." He said, his voice even. "Not even in Middle-earth is someone born with knowledge of all languages."

"Middle-earth?"

"The world where we are. Currently you are in the forest of Greenwood, where my father, the Forest King, reigns." Crystal ground her teeth, mulling over the information. If he spoke the truth, then she wasn't on Earth anymore. She had somehow come to a new world.

"Alone and abandoned on the mountain side...Won't abandoning all green eyed girls that you meet on the mountain just increase your chance of letting this ice maiden go?"

"I repeat, are you telling me to kill you?" Legolas asked, looking at Crystal in confusion.

"Of course not! I just can't make sense of your logic. It's like this with everyone. I just don't understand anyone." Crystal huffed in annoyance. They emerged from the trees and Crystal gasped at the mountains that seem to spring from nowhere. "Oh. Oh my."

"This is where I leave you. Please, never return." Legolas said, turning his back towards the mountain.

"But I still have so many questions." Crystal said, turning back to Legolas. "Like, how I got here, how I'm an elf if my ears are still round, and," Legolas cut her off.

"Your ears are still round because you are young. The ears of elves do not grow until the age of twenty. I have no clue how you got here, but I cannot stay any longer. My father will be looking for me. Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha." (A/N: Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha = May the leaves of your life never turn brown.)

"Wha-?" But Legolas had disappeared. Crystal turned back to the mountains. "I guess that is where I go. I wonder how many other green eyed girls he has sent this way." She muttered. As she took a step, though, a bundle hit her in the back. She spun around and saw no one. Picking up the bundle, she realized it was clothes and shoes. "Legolas?" She asked.

She quickly changed into the clothes. They were a little big on her, but she could tell they were made for cold weather. The boots, some how, fit, going to her knees on top of the leggings.

"Well, I suppose it's better than where I was five minutes ago." Crystal mumbled, hooking Legolas's dagger to her belt. "Off to go be alone and abandoned on the mountain side."

* * *

A/N: Please continue to tell me what you think. I'm starting to get an idea of where this story is going.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: New chapters might start to slow down. I'm starting a new job today, and well as going to my second day at my other job.

A thanks to my reviewers: Princess Emmaleigh, Lauren, and sieni1, and the guest reviews. :3 It really does make me feel better about writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR, and I also apologize for any incorrect Elvish.

* * *

The mountain was cold. And Crystal was used to cold. She had once spent a month in Harbin (A/N: Harbin is an awesome place in China that has an annual snow and ice festival) in January with her parents, her uncle and aunt, and Liam.

She trudged up, not knowing where she was going. Crystal had no idea if there was civilization up here, or why Legolas thought she would need a dagger. There weren't even any animals to kill for animals. The thought of killing any animals anyway made Crystal feel ill. She would eat meat sometimes, but she didn't feel good if she ate too much.

"It's so cold." She shivered, leaning against a large rock. The moon was shining brightly on the snow, making it lit up like midday. She saw nothing around her. Saw nobody. "It's so lonely." She signed and sat down in the snow, burying her face in her knees. "Why am I here?" She muttered.

"What's this? An elf? We've hit gold, boys!" Crystal's head snapped up, her green eyes wide. Five ugly creatures stood in front her her, their rusty weapons glinting in the moonlight. She slid up the rock, trying to disappear into the stone.

"What are you?" She asked, her voice cracking. The creatures chuckled and started closing in. Crystal quickly pulled the dagger out, the end shaking out of fear and cold.

Suddenly, all five dropped, arrows blooming through their heads. Crystal yelped and dropped the dagger. She looked around wildly. Three tall men stood a distance away, bows in their hands, wearing only white pants, their bare chests glinting in the moonlight. Crystal tried to shrink even more against the rock as they started walking towards her, their steps even.

"A-are you guys elves, too?" Crystal asked, seeing their long ears peeking out from their dark hair. What surprised Crystal the most was that all three had green eyes.

"They have sent another one." The tallest one said. Crystal wouldn't be surprised if he was seven feet tall. He had the most angular face of the the three, his pitch black hair growing past his shoulders.

"Those fools. Do they not realize that they shall put the prophecy in motion?" The shortest one said. He was still pretty tall, maybe six and a half feet, with dark brown hair, darker than Crystal's, that was pulled back into a ponytail that reached his waist. His face was rounder, but still strong.

"Shall we continue to accept them?" The last one said. His black hair was cut to his chin, framing his face.

"I'm not the first green eyed girl sent up here?" Crystal asked, starting to feel hopeful, thinking she may have a chance of surviving.

"They stay with us until their fifty-first year. Only then are they trusted outside our tribe." The tallest elf said. Crystal looked at the three elves. "Judging by your ears, you're a young elf. You are probably one of the youngest that have come to us. My name is Arphenion (A/N: Arphenion = nobleman (Elvish for Onur)). This is my brother, Hirgon (A/N: Hirgon = Rock lord (Elvish for Peter))," he motioned to the other black haired elf, "and my cousin, Bellsulion (A/N: Bellsulion = Strong Wind (Elvish for Zephyr))." Crystal gave a nod to each elf as they were introduced.

"My name is Crystal." Hirgon gave his older brother a look with an arched brow.

"In our tongue, your name would be Endel." Arphenion said, adverting his gaze to the side. Crystal tilted her head, feeling like she had heard that name when the guards had spoken in elvish. "More goblins come. We must start back to our village." He grabbed Crystal's elbow and started leading her away. Bellsulion grabbed up the dagger, following behind the brothers and Crystal.

'Cool. I have an elf name now. Endel.' Crystal thought, letting a smile grow on her face. 'I guess I get to live in their village for thirty years or so, until they know that I'm not the Ice Maiden, and let me go off. Eww. I'm going to be there for thirty years. Maybe they'll help me find out how to get back to home.'

"Why do you have the Prince's blade?" Bellsulion asked, inspecting the dagger in his hands.

"The Prince's blade?" Crystal asked, looking at the dark brown haired elf.

"Prince Legolas of Greenwood. This is his dagger."

"I suppose he is a prince..." Crystal mumbled.

"How did you come across that dagger?" Hirgon asked. He took the dagger from Bellsulion and inspected it. Arphenion looked over from Crystal's side, an eyebrow arched as he looked at the blade.

"Legolas gave it to me. He also gave me these clothes." Crystal said, feeling her face heat up.

"Why would the Prince..." Hirgon muttered before slipping into Elvish. Crystal frowned, wondering what was wrong. She knew that it was probably strange that the Prince had sent her to the mountains with his dagger and given her clothes, but the three elves all looked upset. Maybe they didn't like knowing that the Prince was sending green eyed girls up the mountain.

"Did you inform the Prince of your name?" Arphenion asked, looking back at Crystal.

"No. I did tell the two guards that caught me, though. They probably told him when they were speaking in Elvish." Crystal said, shrugging. "Why?"

"We shall see." Arphenion grew silent. It wasn't long until they entered a village composed of buildings made completely from ice. Crystal saw elves dressed much like her three escorts, just pants for the men and pants and tube tops for the women. Most were dark haired, and most were green eyed. Hirgon pointed out the different shops as they passed them. Arphenion and Bellsulion spoke lowly in elvish. Other elves walked with them, speaking to Arphenion briefly before leaving again.

"Our tribe leader is not here right now. He is visiting another Snow Elf tribe, and shall return at the end of the month." Hirgon said as one soldier walked away. "You shall stay with my brother and I until he returns. They had arrived at a particularly large igloo.

"Vanya sulie." Bellsulion said, bowing low and turning towards another igloo. Arphenion, sliding Legolas's dagger into his belt, bowed Crystal into the igloo. (A/N: Vanya sulie = Fair winds)

"Ada, Nana." Hirgon called. A man came out of one of the ice rooms, a spear in his hand. A woman came from another room, holding a steaming pie. (A/N: Ada = Daddy, Nana = Mommy)

"A! Arphy! Hirgy!" The woman said, smiling widely. She spoke in elvish to the men. They answered back in elvish and the woman turned to Crystal.

"Hello, Endel. It pleases me to have you here." She said, putting the pie down on the wooden table and pulling Crystal into a hug. "Please, make yourself at home. Come, let me show you your room." She started pulling Crystal towards one of the ice doors. Despite being indoors, it was still freezing. Crystal didn't know how the men went shirtless, and the women practically shirtless.

"Endel?" She heard the men's father ask gruffly. Arphenion started speaking rapidly, but his voice was cut off as his mother closed the door.

"First, I must teach you the ice magic which keeps up warm." She grabbed Crystal's hands. She started mumbling in elvish. Crystal suddenly felt warm. "Now, let me just write this down." She pulled out a piece of parchment and started writing down the words she had just said. "Every morning, just repeat these words."

"I just have to say them?" Crystal asked, looking at the paper.

"Well, and use some magic, but that shouldn't be hard for you. You are bursting at the brim with it!" The female laughed. She left the room.

"I'm bursting with magic?" Crystal looked at her hands, confused.

"Crystal, are you hungry?" Hirgon asked, peeking his head in. "Come, I shall take you to the most popular place in our village."

And with that, Crystal was accepted into the tribe. Everyone that met her greeted her like she was an old friend. When others mentioned how much magic they sensed from her, one brought her to the shaman that taught those who could use magic. She started learning about magic that very afternoon, learning with other green eyed girls that had been sent to the mountain.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll try to get out another chapter either tonight or tomorrow, depending on how quickly it goes.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Typing this in my car, waiting for the kids I babysit to get here. XD

Princess Emmaleigh, I shall try to pump this one out. Haha. Thankfully I get a bit of down time when waiting for the girls to come home from school, and while waiting for one during her ballet lessons.

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR, and my Elvish is terrible, so sorry if it's wrong. :P (I think you guys might be catching a trend here...)

* * *

"Good, Endel! Very good!" The shaman, an she-elf named Aranel (A/N: My name in Elvish. XD), said, watching as Crystal (more commonly called Endel by the tribespeople) created an ice sculpture with magic. Crystal bit her lip as she concentrated.

"Heleg." She muttered, increasing the mass of the sculpture. (A/N: Heleg = ice)

"Stop for now. It is already much larger than yesterday." Aranel said, putting a hand on Crystal's outstretched arm. "You are fast improving, Endel. Very good." Crystal gave her a shy smile, proud of the praise. She had a shaky start, coming from a world of no magic. "Why don't you try some more on your shield charm? That could come in handy if you are caught outside of the village in a blizzard."

"Sure. Thank you, Aranel." Crystal said, moving to another part of the teaching igloo Aranel used for the magic users. Most were she-elves, since most of the males trained to be soldiers. Those with magic took lessons late in the evening, and focused on battle magic. These studies were for more artsy magics, or healing and survival spells.

That evening, after training, Crystal went back to her temporary home with Hirgon and Arphenion and their parents. Though, the older brother was soon to leave to make his own igloo, in hopes of making one good enough for the she-elf's father to allow them to be wed. Crystal felt more at home with the brothers and their parents than she had in her own world. They understood her better than her family had, and everyone else in the tribe was the same. They understood her logic, her love of learning, and, most of all, her ethics. The children of the tribespeople actually enjoyed school. There was no crime, because the tribe was family, and to hurt your family was of the worst crime you can commit.

"How did your training go, Endel?" Eleanor, the brothers' mother, asked. She refused to call Crystal by her 'human' name, despite how much Crystal said it made her feel weird.

"It went well, diola lle." Crystal replied, helping Eleanor with setting the table. The brown haired she-elf realized that Eleanor probably preferred Crystal's elven name because of her own human name. No one had given Eleanor an elven name after being sent to the mountain like Crystal. She had grown up in a human village, similar to Crystal, but once her ears began to grow, the humans had grown afraid of having a green eyed she-elf among them and sent her to Greenwood. She had immediately been taken to the mountain by some guards and abandoned in the middle of a blizzard. Eleanor was nearly two hundred years old by then, but she had found love with Handion, and did not have a desire to leave. (A/N: Diola ole = Thank you, Handion = Intelligent (Elvish for Kayne))

"The chief of our tribe returns tomorrow. You shall be properly inducted into our tribe then, and have an igloo with the other green eyed maidens that have been sent to us. Maybe then a suitor shall ask for your hand." Eleanor winked as Crystal blushed. "What shall you go by when you are introduced to our chief?"

"Most of our tribespeople know me as Endel. I suppose it shall be difficult to go by anything else." Crystal laughed. Eleanor smiled, satisfied.

"Quel." She said, turning to the fire set in stones. Crystal knew that it was magic that prevented the heat from melting any of the ice house. Most members of the Snow Elves could use magic. It was a predominate trait of the secretive elves. (A/N: Quel = Good)

The next morning, around midmorning, the brothers brought Crystal to the largest igloo of the tribe, where the chief lived with his wife and three children. He was holding conference with several guild masters. Crystal and the brothers stood to the side, waiting for the counsel to break. Once they had, the males brought Crystal to stand in front of the chief.

"Another one?" He asked, looking at Hirgon. He asked a question in elvish.

"Nay, she does not speak elvish. At least, not a lot. Not yet." Hirgon answered. The chief looked back at Crystal. He was one of the few Snow Elves that had pale blonde hair. His eyes were amber in color, almost gold. His skin was the darkest Crystal had seen, yet still pale compared to Earth's standards. He was well muscled and carried two broadswords on his back. Standing, Crystal guessed he would be seven and a half feet, the tallest elf she'd seen yet.

"My name is Hérion. You were sent here, little one?" The chief asked. (A/N: Hérion = Chief (Elvish for Kim))

"Aye. I grew up in another world, one called Earth. I was returning home when I suddenly appeared in the Greenwood. An elf," she and her host family had agreed not to mention Legolas, "seemed scared when he saw my green eyes. He knew I was an elf, though I knew it not at the time. Because of the prophecy, he took me to the mountain and left me." Crystal explained. Hérion nodded, rubbing his smooth chin.

"No doubt. Our many tribes within these mountains are populous with green eyed maidens. Poor girls who have no home, feared until they are over the age of fifty." The chief shook his head. "Whoever said green eyes were uncommon were wrong." He smiled kindly at Crystal. "But fear not, for you are always welcomed within our tribe. A! I have not heard your name, little one."

"I am called Crystal by some within this tribe, but most call me Endel." The chief's eyes widened and he stood to his feet so swiftly, the brothers behind Crystal jumped back.

"Out!" Hérion roared. "Get out of here!" He started shouting in elvish. Soldiers rushed in, stared at him with wide eyes until snapping into action, grabbing Crystal's arms. The chief followed, watching and following as the soldiers dragged Crystal to the village limits. "Never return to this village, or any of the Snow Elf tribes!" Hérion shouted. The soldiers threw Crystal into the snow. She crawled quickly away and climbed to her feet.

"Hérion! What is wrong?" Hirgon asked, looking at the chief with wide green eyes.

"All maidens abandoned in the mountain have been welcomed into our tribe." Arphenion cut in.

"Hérion, what is the meaning of this?" Eleanor asked, rushing to the growing group of elves. She stared at Crystal with wide eyes.

"This she-elf is not welcomed here. She is the one of the prophecy." Hérion said lowly, but Crystal could hear him perfectly.

"How can you tell?" She asked, frowning.

"Endel is the name of the child of Elrond. Endel is the one prophesied to destroy Middle-earth. She was sent to another world, like many other green eyed children, but it was Elrond's child who would bring fear upon the world."

"But, Endel has strong magical powers. The prophecy says that the Ice Maiden's powers seem weak. Everyone can tell how powerful Endel's powers are. They are no secret." Aranel said, stepping forward.

"I cannot explain that line in the prophecy. But I can ensure some sort of security within my family."

"You are doing to her like everyone else does off this mountain!" Eleanor shouted. "You abandon her on the mountain, only increasing the chances of the prophecy coming true! You are kicking her out for something she has no control over. Endel is not a common name, true, but she is not the only elf to bear it!"Hirgon rushed forward, wrapping an arm around Crystal's back, holding her elbow with his left hand.

"Crystal is our family, Hérion. We do not abandon family. Everyone here has accepted her into our tribe." Hirgon said lowly.

"I cannot allow her to stay. We teach her our magic, and when she descends the mountain, what then? She'll destroy the world we live in. She has already been alone and abandoned on the mountain. No matter what we do, that part of the prophecy has already been fulfilled. We must get rid of her before she can strike back at us." Crystal saw several members of the tribe exchange wary looks.

"It's fine, Hirgon. I will do fine out there. You all have taught me so much. I do not wish to bring unhappiness to this tribe." She said, trying to smile bravely to the taller elf.

"Take your dagger, then." Arphenion passed over the blade. Crystal clipped it to her belt as Arphenion and Hirgon encased her in a tight hug. Eleanor and Handion rushed forward and hugged Crystal, as did several other tribespeople.

"Take care, Endel." Aranel said, cupping Crystal's cheek. "You're strong. You can learn nature magic on your own."

"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'." Crystal said softly. (A/N: Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' = My heart shall weep until it sees thee again)

"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'." Hirgon muttered, hugging Crystal again. She and the dark haired elf had grown close in her time there. Crystal looked at Hérion and gave him a bow before turning her back on the place she thought would be her home. Taking a deep breath, she started out into the snow.

* * *

A little cliff hanger for you. I shall post this when I get some internet. :3


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter. I don't really have anything to do today until this evening, so maybe I'll be able to get out one or two chapters.

I'm typing this with my new keyboard cover, so I'm sorry if I have a few typos. I'm still getting used to it. :3

Princess Emmaleigh: If you do, I really want to read it!

Disclaimer: Really? Seven chapters in and you don't know? I don't own LotR and my elvish may or may not be wrong.

* * *

The first thing to do: Make shelter. Despite the spell Crystal knew to keep her skin warm, she would still need it.

The second thing to do: Find seeds. With the nature magic Aranel had taught her, Crystal could grow all of her food.

The third thing to do: Survive.

The only thing that truly helped, though Crystal didn't know it, was, without the presence of Haru, her body finally reached her full potential. She was stronger than before. Her eyesight and hearing increased tenfold. She grew tired slower.

Making her own igloo took longer than Crystal would have liked, despite her increased strength. Her ears had grown into long points before she had finished. Building the igloo took more magic than she had originally thought, and using so much magic tired her out. She had to often venture off the mountain to find food, storing seeds for when she had a protected area to grow food in. Each trip off the mountain was more dangerous than the last, having to dodge elves, humans, and the occasional dwarf. Living on the mountain was dangerous, with the roaming packs of goblins. After several tries, Crystal had made a decent bow and set of arrows, and became a natural at shooting.

It was late March, eight months after appearing in Middle-earth, seven months of exile from the tribe, when Crystal finally finished her igloo shelter. She planted a garden in one of the rooms, which was supported by magic. The room was incredibly warm, with a hole in the ceiling to let in sunlight. The ice had been imbued with magic, so no amount of heat could melt it. Another room was Crystal's bedroom. The furniture within her house was made from wood that she had scavenged during one of her trips. It wasn't nearly as good as the Snow Elves' furniture, but it did its job. The last room was the dining room, living room, and kitchen, all together. The ice around the fire had also been made with magic.

Looking at her igloo, Crystal was proud. She had done it all on her own.

"I suppose all I can do now is find ways to keep busy." She mumbled, picking up some more wood that she had stockpiled for fire and crafts. Her long hair slid over her eyes, and she brushed it away with impatience. It had grown to her waist in the long months, but she had no mind to cut it with her only sharp weapons. "Maybe I'll make myself a decent table or bed and chairs." She started in on working on a better bow. Having good weapons would be top priority, especially with goblins living on her doorstep.

And with that, Crystal felt herself grow feral with every passing day. Her igloo was attacked often, and she started hanging the heads of those she killed on poles, creating a boundary around her igloo, at least two hundred yards from her home because of the stench. Her only calm days were days of blizzards, which she relished.

She only made trips off her mountain, for she indeed felt it was hers, for more wood, creating better bows, better furniture, and even some statues that she thought were lovely.

Months turned to years, and as the days went on, memories of her life before Middle-earth started fading.

It was during a blizzard that Crystal decided to change back to who she was. She had been caught unawares, something rare, while coming back from Greenwood with a stock of wood. She cursed her luck, but kept her head. Quickly setting down the wood, she started pulling stones from her belt pouches, which she carried everywhere for such an occasion. She created a large circle and spoke the shield charm Aranel had taught her. The winds subsided and snow fell at a slower pace within her circle. Crystal went to work, setting up a tent, which was more just some fabric she had sewn together from the goblins she had killed set up on four stakes of wood from her catch of the day. She laid out under the canopy, figuring she would just nap.

But a shout in the wind made her long ears twitch. She sat up, narrowing her bright green eyes. She barely made out the words as they were shouted again.

"Tua amin!" She stood up. Not sure what the words, she wanted to be cautious. (A/N: Tua amin! = Help me!)

"Who is there?" She shouted. The person only repeated "Tua amin!" Drawing her dagger, knowing a bow would be useless in these winds, Crystal stepped from her protective circle. The winds blew her hair in every direction, causing even more hinderance to her already hindered sight. "Where are you?" She called. After taking several more steps, she saw a dark shape, quickly becoming covered in snow. She rushed over and flipped the creature over, arching a brow when she saw that it was a he-elf. With a grunt, she lifted him onto her shoulders.

It took three times longer to return to her protective circle, and as soon as she stepped over the stones, Crystal threw the male to the ground, grunting and rolling her shoulders. The elf was out cold. Crystal took some of her precious wood and started a fire. She hadn't need it because of her charm over her skin, keeping her warm, but she didn't want to expend even more magic to give this elf the same protection.

"Thanks to you, I have to risk another trip to Greenwood." She muttered. She looked back to the crumpled heap of an elf and sighed. After the fire was large enough, she stepped around it and pulled on the elf's legs, pulling him into a flat lying position. She pulled off the hood that covered his face. When she took another look at his face, she froze. "It's you." She gasped. "Prince Legolas of Greenwood." She arched a brow. "Now, what brings you all the way out here? And why should I not kill you where you sleep?" She turned away, grabbing at her wood pile.

"Would you kill the one who spared your life so many years ago?" Legolas murmured, his eyes still closed.

"Awake, are we?" Crystal asked, whittling one of the planks she had brought with her, working on a new bow design.

"You surprise me. I did not expect you to stay on this mountain." Legolas groaned as he sat up. His body still wracked with shivers. "But you were wise to stay, and stupid to leave." Crystal gave a low growl.

"You cannot expect me to live without wood. I need fires to cook my meals. I need weapons to fight the goblins."

"And stakes to post these goblin heads as warning?" Crystal grinned.

"I should have known you've been up to my humble abode." She looked at the Prince, her green eyes flashing. "And you followed me today...why?"

"You trespassed on my father's forest again. And not for the first time in the past twenty years, either." Legolas held his hands towards the fire. "How are you walking around with no shoes and less clothes than the day we met?" Crystal smirked and returned to her whittling, her sharp rock taking off large pieces of wood. Legolas watched with his pale blue eyes. "How have you survived?"

"I'm an elf. It's easy for elves to survive, isn't it? I became what I must." Crystal snarled back. "How do you like the taste of orc flesh, eh? Well, I've grown to love it. Especially in a nice stew, with all sorts of herbs to bring out the flavor." Legolas winced, disgusted. "What else can I do for meats? I need protein to survive. True, I trespass, but only to get the wood I need, and now I'm wasting my precious materials, keeping the little princeling warm. Mayhaps if you knew how to dress properly, you won't need the green eyed Ice Maiden's help." Crystal stood up, packing her wood back into a neat bundle. She took down the canopy, folding it back up. "Like my orc skin tent, huh? It doesn't quite nicely. Good day, Prince. Good luck not dying." She tied the bundle to her back and took off, out of her ring of protection.

"Crystal! Endel!" Crystal stopped and looked over her shoulder, her dark brown hair swirling around her face in the wind as Legolas pushed through the snow to grab her hands. "Stay safe. In ten years, I shall return for you and bring you to my palace." Crystal pulled her hands from his and continued into the snow.

"Nothing you say, Prince, will make me change." She shouted back. 'It is wrong what they do to green eyed girls, just because of fear.' She thought furiously.

* * *

Well, that went faster than I thought. :D

Next chapter: Crystal leaves the mountain. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNN


	8. Chapter 8

Hoping to pop this out quickly. Working on words for the next part of the prophecy. You know the 'lost' ones. :D

Disclaimer: Doop dee doo, I don't own LotR, and any elvish may be wrong.

* * *

"Who does he think he is? Coming up the mountain to 'check up' on me. I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm forty years old! And yet, here I am, the troll of the mountain, because everyone thinks I'm just going to murder everyone?" Crystal paced back and forth in her home, running a rut in the ice she had used as her floor. "And, despite my isolation and becoming old, I'm no where closer to finding a way back home. Not that I have a home to go back to, probably. They probably think I ran away. I hate elves!" She shouted, throwing her dagger. She gasped as it cut into the wall, and inch away from a blonde haired elf. One she had seen before, with blue ribbons tied into his braids. "Who are you?" She snapped, growling lowly in her throat.

"I have failed my lord." The elf sighed. He stepped closer to Crystal. "I can take you back to your parents. Make it as if you never disappeared." He said, his blue eyes bright. "But I cannot make you forget."

"Who are you?" Crystal asked again. "Amin sinta lle?" (A/N: Amin sinta lle? = Do I know you?)

"Uuma dela. I am a friend." The elf said. "My name is Haru." (A/N: Uuma dela = Don't worry)

"Haru." Crystal frowned. She had heard that name before. But she couldn't remember from where. It felt long ago.

"I am a witch doctor of Lord Elrond's house. It is my duty to watch over you, but when you disappeared, twenty years ago, I couldn't find you. I have searched all over Middle-earth and Earth. I have finally found you, with the help of the Snow Elves. Hirgon feared you were dead." Crystal huffed.

"I have not heard that name in twenty years." She said bitterly.

"If you leave the mountain now, before you turn fifty, you can break the prophecy." Haru said earnestly.

"Why is it that everyone sends green eyed girls to the mountain? If they never see the mountain, then the prophecy can't come true. No. The world plays right into the prophecy's hands." Crystal felt her eyes grow cold. "And if it is the prophecy the world wants, it's the prophecy the world will get. Now, KELA!" Crystal thrust pure power at Haru, but he swiped it away, blowing a hole near Crystal's door. (A/N: Kela = Go away)

"How dare you come into my home and destroy it!" Crystal shouted.

"Your magic is strong, much stronger than I thought you would have, but I am still stronger than you." Haru said calmly. Crystal crouched down, growling low in her throat. Haru cursed lowly. "It may be too late." He reached forward as Crystal leapt, grabbing her elbow and pulling back, grabbing her other arm and holding them back as Crystal tried to scrabble away. Haru started speaking in quick elvish. Crystal heard the gist of his words, and knew he was trying to pull her back to Earth, to the past. Crystal spun quickly, grabbing her dagger from the wall and sliding it into Haru's ribcage.

"I am not going back." Crystal hissed. Haru, his eyes wide, fell to the ground.

"Your powers." Haru sputtered. "In your world, you shouldn't have had them. I misjudged." With that, his eye closed. Crystal stared at him, watching the pool of his blood spread.

"You knows what happens when you assume." Crystal muttered, pulling her dagger from Haru's body. She looked around. "It's getting too crowded here. I think it is time I leave the mountain." She grinned and stepped lightly over Haru to her room, preparing a pack made of orc flesh. She didn't have any clothes, but filled it with her vegetables and smoked orc meat. She clipped her quiver onto her belt, one of the only things she had kept from the village she had lived at. The quiver had also been made from orc flesh. It had taken Crystal a long time to figure out how to make orc flesh things and getting rid of the smell. Now her pack, quiver, and clothes smelled like roses, one of her favorite flowers.

Within minutes, she was packed and ready to leave. She entered the big room and stared at Haru's body.

"Should I do something with it?" She mused. She stepped over to Haru and started scrounging through his pockets. She found his supply of food and added it to her pack. She pulled the ribbons from his hair, putting them in a side pocket. She poked at his boots, wondering if she should take them. The snow was soft on her feet, with the occasional stone. The terrain off the mountain would be different. She slid the leather boots from Haru's feet, checking the size to her own feet. They were too big, but with simple manipulation, she made the shoes fit her feet, making the top of the boots reach higher on her shin.

"Perfect." She said, smiling to herself. She slid her dagger into her belt and took one last look at Haru's body. "One last thing." She took the sword on his belt and left the igloo. "East or west." She grinned and turned towards the west.

A month later, she stood on the edge of a cliff, looking down at an elven city. Elves were everywhere. Some were riding, some where walking around, some reading, or singing, or eating, or dancing. Crystal narrowed her eyes, wondering how many had sent a green eyed girl up the mountain. She realized that she would stick out like a sore thumb with her dress. Leather books, white pants that fit like a second skin, and a tube top. Her brown hair had grown out to her feet, and she kept them in to long braids down her back.

She swiftly pulled her dagger out, grabbed one of her braids, and slid the blade through her hair with ease. She did the same with her other braid, taking more care to make sure she cut it even. She washed her hair in the nearby river and redid her hair, a French braid, that went to her mid back. She snuck into one of the rooms of the ladies and grabbed a dress from the wardrobe. She ran away to the cliff and changed into the dress. It was forest green, and fit her body quite snuggly. She iced over the river near her and lifted it, leaning the ice slab against a tree and using it as a mirror.

"I look good, if I do say so myself." She smirked, turning her body side to side. (A/N: I suppose...think of the dresses in Brave.) She turned back to the city. "Time for my big entrance." She strapped Haru's sword to her belt, her dagger and quiver on the opposite side. She leaped down the ledges to the base of the cliff, to the path that lead to the house.

"Daro!" A guard said, leveling his spear. "Ya naa lle?"(A/N: Daro = Halt, Ya naa lle = Who are you)

"My name is Endel." The guard's brown eyes widened. He spoke rapidly in elvish. "I am not fluent in Sindarin." Crystal said, narrowing her eyes. Having used her magic, they were now pale blue to look at. The guard was struck speechless. "Um, I think this is the time that you introduce me to your, lord. I have traveled for many years, and have no idea where I am." She said, her voice soft.

"Of course, Hiril." The guard bowed and started leading Crystal through the house. It was huge, and beautiful. Crystal could hardly believe her eyes. The only elf civilization she had seen was the Snow Elf tribe, and that had been a simple civilization. "Lord Elrond." Crystal snapped her head around and stared. Standing on a porch overlooking the valley was a tall, dark haired elf. Despite being an elf, Crystal could tell that he was an old elf.

Standing beside Elrond was a gorgeous dark haired she-elf, her hair flowing down in rivers down her back. She looked at Crystal and the guard with clear blue eyes set into her pale face. She was the most beautiful woman Crystal had ever seen. Standing in between them was a human boy with black hair and blue eyes. They were all dressed in immaculate clothing, though the boy had a travel worn cloak clasped around his shoulders.

"My Lady Arwen, Lord Aragorn." The guard bowed low. Crystal curtsied, an unfamiliar motion with the dress. She wavered as she held the curtsy and rose.

"Ionwë." Elrond said, bowing his head. (A/N: I'm not giving meanings for names anymore. XD If you want to know a specific name's meaning, just ask in a review)

"My lord, we have a new guest to Rivendell. This is..." The guard paused and looked back at Crystal, who arched a dark brow. "This lady goes by the name Endel." Crystal watched the face of Elrond, but the largest expression was that of Arwen's, whose mouth opened a fraction in a small gasp. Elrond's light eyes widened and he searched Crystal's face. Crystal felt like this wasn't the first time someone searched her face for something.

"That blade." Aragorn said, pointing to Crystal's waist. "I've seen it before." Crystal looked down at Haru's sword.

"I found it. In the mountain." She lied, looking back. "What is a human doing in an elven home?"

"Aragorn lives here." Elrond said, stepping down the steps towards Crystal and Ionwë. He offered his arm to Crystal. She placed her right hand gently on his forearm and they started walking towards another room. Arwen and Aragorn followed behind them. Ionwë watched the leave, then left to return to his post. "What brings you here, Lady Endel?" He stumbled over the word Endel. Crystal's brow twitched, and she remembered Hérion's words. This was the Elrond, whose child was born to the prophecy. Did that mean he was her father?

"I've been traveling for a while and just chanced upon this valley."

"Your name, Endel. It is not common. Where do you hail from?" Elrond asked.

"I hail from a far away city. I grew up in a human city, never knowing I was a human. I stayed there for nearly twenty years. I'm sure you can imagine why I left." Crystal gave a soft laugh. "I started traveling and haven't been home since, for twenty years."

"Ada!" Arwen said suddenly. She pointed to Crystal's sword and said something in elvish. Crystal heard her say the name Haru, though.

"May I see your sword, Lady Endel?" Elrond asked. Crystal drew the sword from the scabbard. "This is Haru's sword. Did you know him?" Crystal thought about her words.

"Wasn't he charged to watch after your daughter?" She arched her brow. She could see the shock on Elrond's face. "He told me when he gave me this sword."

"You said you found it in the mountains." Aragorn said. Crystal wanted to strangle the teen.

"Do you reveal everything to strangers you have just met?" She asked the young boy. "Anyways, Haru told me he was charged with looking over your Endel because she was born with green eyes." Crystal turned back to Elrond and jumped as he waved his hand over her eyes. She felt her own magic leak away.

"Haru would only have revealed this to Endel." Elrond said, staring at his green eyed daughter. "Where is Haru?" Crystal smiled.

"He's enjoying a vacation from his duties." She said serenely. Elrond had stopped walking and stood in front of Crystal.

"Where is Haru?" He asked, his voice hard. Crystal only smiled.

* * *

Here it is. :3


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you're still enjoying this. I guess otherwise you'd not be reading. Haha.

Dislaimer: And all that shizz. No owning of LotR is here, nor is there any fluent elvish here.

* * *

_Only one can erase the pain of her heart,_

_He can only succeed if cunning and smart._

_Ears and logic are his only tools,_

_To take the Ice Maiden and break all the rules._

_Only this one can fix the wrong,_

_He must persevere and be strong._

"As I said. He is enjoying himself. I told him I am returning here, and he let me." Crystal patted Elrond's arm. "I just wanted to see my daddy." She wrapped her arms around Elrond, hugging him tightly. Elrond was a stiff as a board.

"Endel...You were brought to another world." Arwen breathed, pulled Crystal back and turning the younger elf to face her. "How did you come back?"

"Haru misjudged. Any normal elf in that world wouldn't have been able to access their powers. Mine were dampened. He thought they were weak. But I had wished so hard to come to a place where people would understand me." A smile broke out on Crystal's face again. "And I did! I found Middle-earth. And what better place for people to understand me than a place that fears me?" She laughed, but the three around her only exchanged scared looks. "I mean, if it wasn't for the Prince of Greenwood letting me go, I probably wouldn't even be here right now." She laughed again.

"Prince Legolas?" Aragorn asked, his keen eyes glinting.

"You know him? Well, I don't know how well his blizzard survival skills are, but the next time you see him will probably be at his funeral. Isn't that lovely?" Crystal laughed and stepped back. "And none of this would have happened without daddy dearest. So, thank you, Father. For sending me away to a world where no one can understand an elf, therefore making me feel alienated. For causing me to appear in some random part of Middle-earth, causing me to be banished to the mountains! I had such a jolly good time killing goblins and orcs all alone and abandoned on the mountain side." She gave a low bow.

"Where. Is. Haru?" Elrond asked once more.

"I'm sure you'll find him resting peacefully in the house I built for myself." Crystal turned and stepped towards the porch. "You really do have a lovely place here, Father. I'm sure my house just cannot compare." She leaned against the balcony wall, taking in a deep breath. "Such fresh air. Such warmth. Completely different from my home." She heard steps walking towards her. She pushed her feet off the ground, doing a handstand on the balcony. Twisting her hands, she spun, grabbing the sword that Elrond had just swung towards her. She pushed off the balcony and glided down to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she took off sprinting. Elves shouted as she shoved through them. Grinning, she grabbed the reigns of a horse, kicking its rider off and swinging her legs into the stirrups.

"Aiya!" She shouted, kicking the horse into a gallop. It whinnied and took off. Crystal felt like she was flying. She gave a whoop of joy, her hair flying behind her. She knew they were following, but once they hit the mountain, they stood no chance of catching her. "Maybe I shall pay a visit to the good king of Greenwood." She laughed.

Although she knew that, according to the prophecy, she should have killed a few elves in her visit, she didn't feel like it. She had killed Haru because he was a hinderance. She had wanted to blame her father for all her misfortune, which she did, but she didn't feel like punishing him for it. Only to rub it in his face that his plan had failed, and that she did live, and that she was capable of fulfilling the prophecy.

Thinking this through as she galloped across the plain made Crystal feel empty.

"The only reason why I am alive is to fulfill the prophecy. If I don't...then what point is there to me living?"

It took some time to return to her igloo in the mountains. She was still being followed by the elves of Rivendell. She had nearly thrown them off, but she hadn't hidden her tracks well enough.

So, her next plan was to booby trap her igloo. They'd spend time searching the place once they found it. If they got that far with the Snow Elves guarding the mountain. The only reason she had no problem was that they were all avoiding her.

After thoroughly booby trapping her home, she took off, using her magic to cover her horse's footprints. She grinned wickedly. None of her traps were set to _kill_ precisely. Hurt, yes, but not kill. She still didn't feel like it.

Before long, she was back in Greenwood. She hid her eye color, just like in Rivendell. And it wasn't long until she had arrows trained on her.

"Halt thy arrows." She said, holding her hands up. "My name is Aranel (A/N: Which I just realized also means princess. XD). I wish to see your king." She said, smiling sweetly. "Besides, my horse is weary from travel and I wish for him to rest." The elves conversed quickly in elvish. One left, disappearing in the trees.

"We do not allow strangers to enter our halls without permission." One said. "Why is it that you speak in the common tongue?"

"I never learned Sindarin. I only know a few words." Crystal said, tugging at her braid. "Vanimle sila tiri." She said lightly. (A/N: Vanimle sila tiri = Your beauty shines bright) The elf smiled appreciatively.

"Your words are honey." A voice said, and Legolas stepped into sight. "Strange. You look like an elf I know, and yet your eyes are blue and your hair is short." He arched a brow and Crystal smiled mischievously.

"I see you did make it down the mountain. How lovely!" She said, clapping her hands.

"Yes. I was actually taken care quite well with some magic." He said, his voice light. "Come down from your horse, and I shall show you my hall." He held up his arm. Crystal, knowing he must have something planned, smiled and slid down from the saddle.

"How charming." She answered back, laying her hand on his forearm, like she had done with Elrond. Changing her mind, she wrapped her arm around Legolas's. "What runs through your head, sweet Prince?" She asked, her voice calm, but her body tense.

"Only to show you our famous hospitality."

"How hospitable can you be if you forbid strangers to enter without permission?" Crystal laughed.

"A cautious hospitality, surely. Once one has permission to enter, they are shown such kindness." Legolas answered. They had reached a wall of stone. Crystal looked around, confused. Legolas spoke in elvish, and a door opened. They stepped through, and the door closed behind them.

"Clever, you. Forcing me into a place where I cannot escape." She laughed, though her mind reeled. She could easily hide anywhere within the palace. They didn't know what spells she had learned in the Snow Elf tribe, or those that she had taught herself the past twenty years.

"Why would I do such a thing? It is not as if we have received word from a lord, explaining that the prophecy is coming true ten years too early." Crystal's mouth twitched.

"Then how can it be a prophecy. For I am only forty. Surely that doesn't mean that I'm a danger for another ten years!" She laughed. They entered the main hall. "Yet, who do you plan on telling? If you indeed plan to tell others of my true identity, then your father's soldiers would be around us already." She whispered. She glanced around at the hall.

"Your true identity shall be found out with no help from me." Legolas whispered back, smiling at several other ladies who stood to the side. He led Crystal to the throne that sat at the end of the hall, where a tall blonde haired elf sat. "Father, this is Lady Aranel. She comes from far away to see our hall." Legolas said. Crystal curtsied to the king.

"Elen sila lumenn omentilmo, great king." Crystal said, smiling sweetly. (A/N: Elen sila lumenn omentilmo = A star shineon the hour of our meeting)

"Cormamin lindua ele lle." The king responded. (A/N: Cormamin lindua ele lle = My heart sings to see thee)

"We should invite Lady Aranel to stay with us until she leaves." Legolas suggested. Crystal knew this was his plan to keep her here until her father arrived. Thranduil smiled at his son's suggestion.

"Aye! To have such a lovely lady grace my palace will be a great honor!" Thranduil said, standing.

"It would be an honor to stay in such a lovely hall." Crystal answered back. She smiled at Legolas with an arched brow. He smiled back and gave a small nod of his head, but Crystal could his eyes calculating. "I shall enjoy this."

* * *

I don't think this will be a particularly long story. Haha.


	10. Chapter 10

Dunno how many more chapters there are left. I think I can see the end of the story. How here's the question. Will the last part of the prophecy come true or not?

I do hope you like how this chapter is written. Please let me know if I give away too much information, I can easily edit and change it.

I'm actually getting a little tired of trying to use elvish properly, so any words that are spoken in elvish will be bolded, unless it is something small (like Ada) and has been used before.

Disclaimer: Chapter 10 and I still have to say this. I don't own LotR.

* * *

Crystal was surprised. She had been in Greenwood (though most now called it Mirkwood) for several weeks, with no news from Rivendell. It was as if she wasn't being tailed at all! But that didn't make any sense. Surely her father was doing everything in his power to be finding her. To kill her. Her body still thrummed with nerves whenever she saw a messenger arrive, but none seemed to carry notes from her father.

At least, none that she knew.

Legolas and his father met often, away from the listening ears of court.

"**He says he has found the last part of the prophecy.**" Thranduil said lowly, shaking Elrond's letter. "**How can this be so when it has been lost for generations? He could simply be making it up.**"

"**She didn't kill him, Arwen, or Aragorn.**" Legolas responded, his blue eyes bright. "**She could have left me for dead in that blizzard, but she kept enough power in those stones to wait out the storm. She could have easily ended the charm when she left. She could have left me to die.**"

"**She probably forgot!**" Thranduil argued. "**She is dangerous, Legolas. In ten years, she will start killing, and where will she start? Where she is living, which is starting to look like here!**" He pulled out an earlier letter. "_T**hank you for informing me of my daughter's whereabouts. I beg you to keep her there and watch her. I may have a lead to a way to break the prophecy. Tell her not of our plans, for I fear her spooking and running off again. Yours, Lord Elrond**_" Thranduil gave a small snort.

"**He cares for his daughter, father, as you care for me.**" Legolas said, standing up. "**We still have ten years. I will do my part.**" He left his father's presence, seeking out Crystal.

"There you are. I almost feel as if you are avoiding me." Crystal said, seeing Legolas as she sat in the garden. She had been pleased to see that they had many roses.

"Pardon me, Lady. I only seek council with my father." Crystal arched a brow.

"What is the subject of your council?" She asked, standing up slow, her muscles tensing.

"Trade. With the men of Dale. You surely have heard what has happened since your time in the mountain." Crystal shook her head. "Of course. You have received no word of the outside world." Legolas sat on the bench. He started talking about Smaug, a dragon that had recently been killed. He told Crystal the tale of Bilbo and the thirteen dwarves. Of course, his tale was slightly different than the way you or I know it, for he looked down at the dwarves, and disliked them greatly.

"And now we help the lake-men in exchange for their excellent wine." Legolas concluded. It was well into the night by then. He had spoken for many hours of the adventure. Crystal hung on his words, surprised that part of what he said had taken place below her feet in the mountains. When Legolas had peetered to an end, Crystal was speechless.

'There is more to this world than I thought.' She realized.

"Is there anything you wish to say?" Legolas asked.

"Why are you so nice to me? Twenty years ago you told me to run away and never come back. You know I am Endel, daughter of Elrond, child of the prophecy, the one who will bring death, doom, and destruction to Middle-earth. Why do you allow me to live here? Is it some plan to hold me until I go crazy and kill me when I am least suspecting?" Legolas knew he had to choose his words wisely.

_Ears and logic are his only tools_

"I let you live here, unexposed because I believe there is good in you." Crystal jumped to her feet.

"Hours after I left you I killed Haru, the witch doctor in charge of taking me to another world with no magic!" Crystal shouted, brandishing the blue ribbons she had stripped from his dead body. "He was trying to take me back to that place, a place I don't even remember, and so I killed him. Your dagger through his ribcage!" She felt tears growing in her eyes. "And I LIKED it! I took his boots, his sword, his food, his ribbons! And I feel no remorse!" Legolas reached up, sliding his thumb across her pale cheek, wiping away tears that had started to streak down her face.

"If you have no remorse, then why is it that you cry?"

"Because I don't understand your logic! I never understand your logic! Why did you let me live so many years ago? Why did you send all those green eyed girls to the mountain? There are tribes up there, TRIBES, of green eyed elves who live in fear of being killed by the outside world."

"I do it because I know that most of them are not the girl in the prophecy. I do it to give them a chance to live. We have many green eyed maidens who live with us after they are fifty one." Legolas said lowly. Crystal froze. "As for killing Haru..." He paused, thinking long and hard on his words. Crystal's lip quivered, watching him think. "He knew what his duty was. But he was not smart in thinking that you would return to your world peacefully. Especially since there is no way to erase your memory of this world. How can you fall back into your old life after living twenty years, isolated, alone, angry?" Legolas stood. "Crystal." He grabbed her hands. "I allow you to live here because I trust you." He released her hands and walked away. Crystal stared after him, tears streaming down her face, Haru's ribbons clenched tightly in her fists.

The next day, Crystal showed up to breakfast, her hair in two French braids down the sides of her head, blue ribbons woven in each braid. Legolas gave her a smile as she sat before turning back to his father.

"**She wears the ribbons of a witch doctor. She knows nothing of our culture.**" Thranduil muttered to his son.

"**She wears them in repentance, Father. She has only killed one elf in her lifetime, and she regrets it deeply.**" Legolas muttered back. He stood, bowed to his father, and moved to sit beside Crystal. "How are you this morning, Aranel?" He asked. Crystal, finally learning what Aranel actually meant, smiled, realizing that Legolas wasn't calling her Aranel, but actually calling her princess.

"I see no reason for me to be any different than I was yesterday or the day before." Crystal said, keeping her voice closed. Legolas gave an internal sigh, but kept a pleasant smile on his face.

"Do you wish to go riding today?" Crystal's magically colored blue eyes narrowed. "Or not. Perhaps archery practice? I have seen your bow and am quite impressed." The thought of having a weapon on her made Crystal feel slightly better.

"I would love to show up the Prince at archery." She said, smirking.

After the two finished eating, they left for the archery range. Crystal had noticed that she was gaining weight with having food at her beck and call, without having to grow it herself, or spend hours making orc meat edible. She wasn't as active as she was on the mountain, and doing archery would make her feel better.

'Perhaps I'll go on a run afterwards.' She mused. 'Or join in sword training. That will give me a good work-out.' She warmed the wood on her bow as she watched Legolas string his.

Crystal soon fell into a comfortable pattern. She was often alone, but Legolas would seek her out often. Crystal eventually grew more comfortable in the woodland realm, traveling further and further away from the palace, exploring the forest and testing her skills on the monsters that started to make Mirkwood their home. On these romps, Legolas would often abstain from accompanying Crystal, instead, entrusting her to the guards of Mirkwood who would often make rounds around the forest.

"**Your girl is very strong.**" One said to Legolas as they returned. Crystal looked at the guard and Legolas as they spoke, but they didn't speak in simple phrases.

"**She learned much while living alone.**" Legolas responded. He walked towards the dark brown haired girl. "You impress my father's soldiers with your skill." She smirked.

"Did you tell them that it's because of being isolated on the mountain, training to kill everyone?" She asked. Legolas sighed. She was still in a cynical frame of mind. "I've been here for four months, Legolas. When is my father coming to kill me?"

"Who knows? We have received no word from him about you." Crystal frowned.

"You told me you had gotten word from a lord saying that the prophecy had come true ten years early." Legolas cursed himself silly in his head. "You lied?" Crystal stepped back. "All this time, you made me think that my father was looking for me."

"It was what you expected to hear." Legolas said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What else have you lied to me about?"

"Oh, so now you trust every word I've spoken? These past four months, you have been wound as tight as a bow string, ready to loose like an arrow at any sign of danger!" Legolas said with disbelief. Crystal opened and closed her mouth, looking like a fish.

"Well...I...Ug! Utinu en lokirim. Auta miqula orqu!" She shouted. (A/N: Son of snakes. Go kiss an orc) She spun around and rushed away, towards the palace. Her mind was in jumbles. "I was just falling for his act. He just wanted to lull me into a false sense of security. Pacify me by saying what I expected to hear." She hissed. Before long, she had arrived in the garden, her favorite place in the palace. She kicked at one of the bushes. "And here I am, the stupid girl who went along with his plan. The cunning snake." She grumbled.

She paced in the garden, kicking randomly when she felt particularly angry. Legolas watched from a tree that grew over the garden, his lips tight. In the past four months, he had taken five steps forward. Now he had taken six steps back. Crystal was angrier than when she had arrived. Repentant of killing Haru. Now, she looked like an elf that could go on a killing spree.

'I've used my logic. Now it is time to use my other tool.' He thought. He jumped down. Crystal jumped, drawing her sword. Legolas held up his hands to show that he was unarmed. "I am only here to listen." He said, sitting down on the bench.

"Well, I don't want to talk." Crystal snapped, turning her back to him. They stayed in silence for hours. Almost an entire day passed, neither one moving an inch. It was only because of a maid, sent my Thranduil, that Legolas had been called away. The king wanted to know why his son wasn't showing up for meals. Crystal watched the blonde leave and she continued her pacing.

But no matter how much Crystal wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to leave Mirkwood. She jumped around the trees, her orc flesh pack on her back. But she never left the woods. She merely returned to her room, throwing her pack against the wall, letting the contents spill out.

Then, Crystal's worst fear came true, a month later after locking herself in her room and refusing to leave. Her father came to Mirkwood.

* * *

Yay! Pumped this out faster than I thought. I...mayyyyyy have to change the pairing... /shotsobad


	11. Chapter 11

So, I saw one review, saying they didn't want Crystal to turn evil, and now they won't read. Just a note for anyone who doesn't want Crystal to be evil, my writing style is to make things seem bad, but things typically work out in the end. I've had a couple books where they kill the main character, but then there is always a twist. So, please keep up with me, because it isn't over yet!

Sadly, because they did post as a guest, I can't tell them such. T.T

Again, anything in elvish will be bolded, and it will be stated afterwards if Crystal understood it or not. (If she is in earshot)

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR.

* * *

Crystal ran from her room, her bow slung across her back, Haru's sword at her hip, Legolas's dagger in her hand. Elves scattered from her path as she ran through the halls. She skidded to a stop as she reached the Great Hall, where two cloaked figures were bowing to Thranduil. Crystal scampered into the shadows, watching the taller of the two lower their hood.

"**Good king Thranduil. I have come to keep my promise. I have searched these four months, and have found the one mentioned in the prophecy.**" Thranduil arched his brow.

"**It pleases me to see you here after these long months. I was beginning to think that you were leaving us helpless against such a monster.**" Thranduil said, his voice pleasant. It was time for Elrond to arch a brow. Crystal felt her brows twitch, wishing she could understand what was being said. She only understood the pleasantries.

"**You think I made up those new lines. I blame you not.**" Elrond scrounged inside his robes. Crystal gripped her dagger, crouching low, her eyes narrowed. But all that Elrond brought from his robes was an old book. He tossed it to the ground. One of Thranduil's guards scurried forward and brought the book to the Elvenking. "**You will see the prophecy that has caused us so much trouble. The last four lines are the most faded.**" Elrond reached into his robes again. Crystal, having never relaxed, narrowed her eyes again. This time Elrond brought out a scroll. "**But this is written by the prophet's own hand. It is an appendix of all his prophecies. It has the entirety of the prophecy written. He rewrote all his prophecies every hundred years until his death five hundred sixty eight years ago.**** Because of how close he guarded this scroll and such rewritings, the words are not yet faded.**" The same guard grabbed the scroll and rushed up to Thranduil.

"**You see that Lord Elrond speaks the truth. There is one who can take away Endel's pain.**" The second cloaked figure said. Crystal heard her name, and something about the truth.

"**And who is this?**" Thranduil asked. Crystal at least knew that much, and was wondering the same thing. The man reached up and pulled his hood down. Crystal covered her mouth to hide her gasp. Hirgon stood, his chin high. His dark brown hair had grown longer, to his waist, and was held back with a leather throng several inches above the bottom of his hair. His green eyes flashed angrily as he looked at the king. With his cloak thrown back, Crystal could see that he was dressed the same. No shoes, and only in white pants. There were more scars on his chest than she remembered.

"**My name is Hirgon, son of Handion. I hail from the Misty Mountains, where we watch over the green eyed maidens that everyone sends up the mountain. We care for them until they are over fifty one. That is, if they're brave enough to wander back down the mountain.**" Hirgon said. One lady of the court, who had been standing along the walls of the Great Hall, watching, stepped forward.

"**Hirgon speaks the truth. I am one such maiden.**" She said, her green eyes flashing. "**He and his brother saved me from being killed by goblins.**" Though Crystal didn't understand the words, she knew what the she-elf was saying. "**Arphenion had asked for my hand in marriage, but I had grown tired of the mountain. I came down eighteen years ago, when I had finally reached the age of fifty-two.**" Crystal saw Hirgon smile sadly at the girl.

"It would have pleased me if you had married my brother." He said in the common tongue. Crystal wondered if he had guessed that she was in the room because of this. The she-elf smiled.

"I did love him, Hirgon. But I couldn't stand any more time on the mountain." She responded likewise.

'This is Raina. I didn't recognize her in court garb. She was the one Arphenion was building the igloo for.' Crystal thought, her eyes growing wide.

"**Why does this concern me?**" Thranduil asked, his brow twitching with annoyance.

"**Because I am the one in the final part of the prophecy. Endel had told me that she had returned to Middle-earth because she felt as if no one understood her. Then she told me she didn't understand why she had been allowed to live if everyone fears green eyed elf maidens so much. It was only in the Snow Elf tribe did she understand others. _Ears and logic are his only tools_. The logic of the Snow Elves is the only logic that Endel** **understands.**" Hirgon explained.

"**And why is it you?**" Legolas asked, stepping forward, his blue eyes hard. Crystal hadn't even seen him there until he spoke.**  
**

'Why do they have to speak in elvish? I don't understand enough of it.' She thought bitterly. But she knew they were talking about her. She had heard her name several times now.

"**No doubt you have been trying to be this one from the prophecy. How is that going?**" Legolas's eyebrows twitched at Hirgon's snark words. "**It is me, because during her time in my tribe, I was the one she trusted the most. She and I spent the most time together during her brief time as my tribesman. I'm sure if she had not been banished-**" Thranduil jumped up.

"**And why was she banished?**" Hirgon's green eyes narrowed.

"**Because my chief saw that she was the green eyed child of the prophecy and did not want to put his tribe at risk.**"

"**Which is what I am trying to do here! Take her, Elrond! Take her and get her away from my kinsmen!**" Thranduil pointed at Elrond. Crystal jumped back, surprised at his exclamation, and, not for the first time, wished she understood the elvish language.

"I will stay here." Hirgon said, again in Common Tongue. "Because this is where Endel had appeared. Something drew her to your wood, good King, not to her home, where she had originally been transported across woods." And Crystal then knew that he could tell that she was in earshot. She dropped the dagger in her hand and ran forward, throwing her arms around the taller elf. Other elves exclaimed, jumping in surprise. The guards had readied their weapons, and held them there as she sobbed into Hirgon's chest. "Crystal." He murmured, wrapping his arms around the girl.

"**She may stay here for only eight years. When she turns forty nine, I want her away from my hall.**" Thranduil muttered darkly, stalking out of the Great Hall. Legolas narrowed his eyes at Hirgon and followed his father.

"**Aranel? She is Endel?**" Crystal heard the elves around the hall muttering. They continued to talk under their breaths, probably wondering how they couldn't have seen it. Raina stepped up to Crystal and Hirgon, laying a hand on Crystal's arm. The shorter elf looked at the lady, who smiled.

"It pleases me to see you again, Endel." Raina said. She waved her hand in front of Crystal's eyes. "Blue eyes suit you not." Crystal felt a weak smile grow on her face.

"I want to go back to the tribe." She croaked. She turned her face to look at her father, who, to her surprise, was smiling at her and Hirgon. "Ada? Why did you never come to kill me?" Again, she felt like a giant hole between her and another, confused by their logic.

"Why would I wish to kill my daughter? Everything I've done is to try and take you out of the path of the prophecy." Elrond said softly.

"Ada." Crystal sobbed, pulling away from Hirgon and wrapping her arms around Elrond. He rubbed her back as she cried into his expensive garments.

"Come, daughter. Let us go rest." Elrond led Crystal from the hall, Hirgon and Raina following.

"How is your brother?" Raina asked Hirgon, her green eyes curious.

"Arphenion was quite upset by your leave, but he is better now. Hérion has made him the head of the soldiers, so he is quite happy." Hirgon said. Raina looked pleased by the news. "I'm sure he would love to see you again." Raina's face dropped.

"I am too happy here in the woods to venture up the mountain again." She replied.

"I'm quite sure my brother understands. The mountain life is not one for everyone. Most maidens leave as fast as they can, only to return quickly out of fear. We do have the occasional maiden who finds a place that accepts her, despite her green eyes." Hirgon nodded.

"Father, do you truly not wish to kill me?" Crystal whispered.

"Maybe I can make you understand my logic. What purpose would I send you to a foreign world?" Elrond asked, looking down on Crystal's face. She lowered her green eyes, thinking. "When others told me to kill you because of the prophecy, I sent you to a foreign world." He arched his brow, hoping his daughter could come to the same conclusion.

"Because...that world had no magic. If I didn't have magic, I couldn't fulfill the prophecy." Crystal muttered. She touched the ribbons still braided in her hair. Elrond put his hand on top of hers.

"Haru knew his duty, and he is still on duty, by reminding you every day of his death." Elrond said softly. Crystal pulled away.

"No! Even without magic I can still kill people!" She hissed. She started running down the hall. She heard feet following after her. She ran into the garden and hid behind the large tree.

"Crystal!" She peeked around the trunk and saw Hirgon. "If you won't talk to your father, talk to me." She saw him sit on the bench, much like Legolas.

"If the others have failed, what makes you think you can?" Crystal asked, her eyes prickling with tears.

"Because they want to force you to understand their thoughts. I want to hear yours." Hirgon said, looking towards the tree. Crystal slid down the trunk, wrapping her arms around her legs and dropping her face into her knees.

"I don't want to kill people."

* * *

So, who will Crystal end up with, eh? Dun dun DUUUUNNNNN


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the next chapter! This one is actually a little difficult to write.

Princess Emmaleigh: Wanna know the problem...I don't know if she is or isn't! XD I literally have no idea how this story is going to end.

Elvish is bolded. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR

* * *

"You don't have to kill people, Crystal, just because some old prophet said you would." Hirgon said softly. He heard Crystal crying softly and stood up, stepping silently around the tree. He kneeled down next to the dark haired girl.

"But..."

"I know about Haru already." Hirgon touched Crystal's braids. "Quit listening to people saying what you will do. Tell me, what do you want to do?" Hirgon sat beside Crystal, an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know. What can I do but follow the prophecy? I mean, I admit that I'm angry at these people for sending all the green eyed girls up the mountain to die. But...I was taught to not be violent." Crystal muttered. "I can't remember it, though. It's like it was from another lifetime ago."

"What do you remember of the other world?" Hirgon asked.

"Humans. Only humans. Nothing else." Crystal mumbled, shaking her head. "I don't even remember the faces of the ones who raised me. I do remember feeling like I didn't fit in. No one understood me. And I didn't understand anyone." Hirgon nodded, looking over at Crystal with his own green eyes. "I wanted to find a place where I belonged. I still want to. But the only place where I actually belonged was in the Snow Elf tribe." Crystal looked up at Hirgon.

"Oh, look at this." An elf dropped from the tree, landing in front of them lightly. Crystal looked up with surprise and saw Legolas. "Crystal, I wondered if you wanted to go horseback riding." He said, smiling sweetly. "Feel the wind in your hair and ride your worries away." Hirgon arched a dark brow at the light haired elf, but he held his tongue.

"Maybe a ride would do me some good." Crystal pulled herself to her feet, rubbing her sleeve across her face, rubbing away her tears. "Are you coming, Hirgon?" She asked, sniffling.

"I've never ridden a horse before." Hirgon said, holding up his hands a smiling. "But if you wish to talk some more, just look for me." He got to his feet and bowed to Legolas and Crystal. "**I know what you are doing, Prince, but your petty pride will come in between her healing.**" He said, though his face was still in a smile. Legolas smiled back.

"**I don't know who you think you are, but I have been here with her since her decent from the mountain. You were the one who let her be abandoned.**" Legolas responded. Both of the men bowed and Legolas lead Crystal away to where the horses grazed.

They rode for several hours. Legolas didn't say a word, and only watched Crystal as she rode in silence, thinking.

"Diola lle." She said as they slid the reins from the horses. Legolas wrapped her in a hug.

"I know things are confusing for you right now, Crystal, but I want you to know that there is hope." He muttered in her ear. Crystal felt her lower lip quiver.

This continued on for some time. Boy elves tried everything they could to have time with Crystal, both believing themselves were the one of the last four lines of the prophecy. Crystal still had not heard the last four lines, and had no idea what they were up to, only making herself even more confused than before.

Elrond watched from a distance, wishing there was something more that he could do. But according to the prophecy, there was only one who could save Crystal from becoming a mass murdering psychopath. He believed that it was Hirgon, being from the tribe where Crystal had felt at home, but Legolas's persistence made him doubt his original idea.

Thranduil grew more and more nervous having the green eyed child in his household. When two years had passed in this manor, he sought out Elrond's counsel.

"**The girl is now forty-two. We grow ever closer to her fiftieth year. How can we know that we have broken the prophecy?**" He asked, drinking deeply from his wine glass.

"**We cannot.**" Elrond said simply, drinking from his wine glass, though much slowly. "**We can only hope that your son or Hirgon can prevent her from killing.**" Thranduil sputtered on his wine.

"**You said that you could prevent the prophecy from coming true!**" He shouted. Elrond arched a brow.

"**I said I had a solution.**" The Rivendell elf stood up. "**I shall go check on her.**" He left the unhappy Elvenking. He walked through the forest palace's halls, looking for his daughter.

"Ada." Elrond looked over his shoulder and saw Crystal hiding behind a door, waving him closer. "They're not here, are they?" She asked, her green eyes wide.

"Who?" Elrond asked his daughter.

"Jealous and jealouser." Crystal sighed. She hid back in the room. Elrond followed her and saw her sitting on a bed, her knees pulled up to her face again. Elrond sat beside his daughter, his back straight.

"What is wrong, Endel?" He asked, confused. "Are Hirgon and Prince Legolas not treating you well?"

"The opposite. They're treating me so well, I have no idea what's going on." Crystal sighed. "Legolas has taken it upon himself to teach me elvish, while Hirgon won't say anything about himself or the Snow Elves. He only wants to hear about myself. There's only so much I can talk about!" Elrond smiled.

"I can see what you mean by jealous and jealouser." He laughed.

"What am I to do, Ada? I'm forty-two and nowhere closer to getting rid of that prophecy." Crystal groaned. Elrond looked down sadly. Her age seemed to be on everyone's mind.

"Do you and Raina spend time together?"

"Sometimes. We talk about my month in the Snow Elf village. I think she's willing to travel back with me once..." Crystal looked down. "Once I'm over fifty." She sighed again.

"You can't let the prophecy run your life." Elrond said lowly.

"You've been avoiding me since you've come here. Why?" She looked at her father's face.

"Because I'm not the one destined to free you from your fate." Elrond looked down at Crystal. "I'd only confuse you more. You should trust Hirgon and Legolas. It is true that they are acting like children, but they believe in you."

"Thank you, Ada." Crystal wrapped her arms around her stiff father. "If you don't mind me asking, is what Legolas said about Smaug true? Did all of that happen while I was in the mountain?"

"Aye. They came to my home during the first leg of their quest." Elrond wrapped his right arm around Crystal's shoulder. "Would you like for me to send for your sister? She was against me sending you away since you were born." Crystal thought back to Arwen. She had seemed quite compassionate. "She didn't speak to me for many years after I had Haru take you to the other world. It wasn't until we started taking care of Aragorn, really." Crystal felt herself smile.

"I could see that they were very close." Crystal stood up, stretching. "I suppose...I suppose I shall seek out Hirgon or Legolas." Elrond smiled and stood beside his daughter.

"Trust in your heart, daughter." Elrond said, kissing Crystal's brow.

"My heart is too dark for me to trust." Crystal sighed.

* * *

Yeah. Hit a little bit of writer's block. I don't think the next chapter will come as quickly.


	13. Author's Note

Hey. I know this isn't a chapter, but thought I'd give you an update.

I have a few things coming up this week, and I'm a little nervous about my doctor's appointment tomorrow, so that's why I wasn't able to pump out the next chapter. Been trying to keep my mind off it by reading. I'm starting my new part time job (hoping to get good hours for my first week) and doing a lot of nannying (though all the waiting gives me time).

I am also having a bit of writer's block, which I think is because I have only been working on one story since I didn't have Word on my new laptop. I typically work with multiple stories at once, which is slower, but helps me to write better. I now have Word on my computer, and have my stories from my hard drive, so I'm going to take a day to just take a break and then I'll come back. I already have half a chapter typed up, but I'm on a lull.

The hardest part is figuring out who Crystal will end up with.

Princess Emmaleigh: Haha. At this point, I'm half tempted to flip a coin. I'd love to keep the original pairing and have her end up with Legolas, but I also like Hirgon. Flipping a coin sounds good right about now.

So, I just wanted to let you guys now what is going on. I haven't abandoned the story! Just having a bit of a writer's block.


End file.
